


a little less, a little more (touch me)

by akabrowniee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bg markson, failed attempt at pwp!!, nudies!!, was this just a jinyoung appreciation post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabrowniee/pseuds/akabrowniee
Summary: Jinyoung thinks Jaebum goes out too much. Mark suggests sending nudes.





	a little less, a little more (touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> uploading smut only to practice!!!

**im jaebum [9:39PM]** sorry babe. wont be over til lateish. boys wanna go clubbing 

Jinyoung makes a pissed off noise when he reads over Jaebum's latest KKT message, staring unhappily down at his phone with a frown.  _Lateish_. That could mean anything, knowing Jaebum, and Jinyoung's already been waiting for at least an hour already. He'd initially hoped to bring Jaebum out for a nice dinner after the very long week they'd both had, but after that'd been quickly disrupted by Jaebum's friends wanting to go out for drinks, Jinyoung was generous enough to settle for ice-cream and a movie night instead.

To say that he's irritated to now be rescheduled on  _again_  by his so-called  _loving boyfriend_  would be the drastic understatement of the year as he types back a hasty response, hoping to convey every ounce of his annoyance through the KKT keyboard and its sticker range. 

 **park jinyoung [9:40PM]**  clubbing, hyung? again? 

 **im jaebum [9:40PM]**  don't be like that, nyoung :) 1am, i promise. leave the alarm off for me 

Jinyoung starts off on a very aggressive text on home safety, when another message comes through from Jaebum. 

 **im jaebum [9:40PM]**  love you so much baby

Jinyoung stops typing. Perhaps the rapid succession of Ryan stickers didn't help in projecting his true anger after all if Jaebum failed to read between the lines and change his mind. Jinyoung sighs, pulling the blanket tight around himself after letting the phone fall from his hands into his lap.

He's not really irked anymore; just disappointed, if anything.

He's no stranger to Jaebum going clubbing, has always been fine with it before. But it just doesn't help that  _this_  time, it's when they've hardly seen each other practically all month, and when Jinyoung fucking  _misses_  him. Because between Jaebum TAing extra hours for his Music Theory class since two weeks ago, and Jinyoung up to his neck in dozens of assignments, they've barely had the time to grab a quick coffee together in the mornings, let alone meet for longer than a half-hour, let alone cuddle, let alone  _have sex_.

And maybe that's the thing that has been making Jinyoung all restless and short-tempered.

(He's a college kid with a steady boyfriend -- he wants to be fucked on, if not a weekly basis, then at least a monthly one.)

He fiddles with the phone in his lap, flipping it over and over, this way and that. Jinyoung wonders what he could do to get Jaebum to ditch the clubbing idea without outright telling him to, because although he wants him to come over  _now_ , he doesn't want to be  _that_  boyfriend and act all controlling and restrictive. He doesn't think he does, anyway. He likes to believe that he deals with Jaebum's sports major friends much better than Mark does with Jackson's, but Jinyoung supposes it wouldn't hurt to get some advice from a friend that deals with the same thing.

He pulls up Mark's KKT conversation and sends off the text before he can regret it. 

 **park jinyoung [9:46PM]**  hyung............. what do you do when jackson goes clubbing but u dont want him to 

 **mark tuan [9:46PM]**  lol is jaebum clubbing tonight too? some stupid new place in gangnam right? 

 **park jinyoung [9:47PM]**  yeah... wtf is with sports majors and clubs??? 

 **mark tuan [9:47PM]**  idk 

 **mark tuan [9:47PM]**  just send jb nudes tho. pretty sure thatll have him back earlier if not instantly 

Jinyoung nearly chokes.  _Nudes?_   He can't really tell if Mark is joking or not, never has been able to, but this of all things sounds strangely earnest. 

 **park jinyoung [9:47PM]**  hyung... you can't be serious right...?

 **mark tuan [9:48PM]**  ?? i am lol. it seriously works like a charm.

 **mark tuan [9:48PM]**  if jbs anything like jackson, he'll be wherever u want whenever u want if u just send the right pic 

 **park jinyoung [9:50PM]**  is this why you havent gotten jealous lately???? youve been sending nudes?? 

 **mark tuan [9:50PM]**  :) 

Jinyoung laughs a little disbelievingly.

He should've known, really. Jackson isn't the most subtle guy -- isn't at all, actually -- and he's been checking his phone like crazy these days, always has it in his hand, powers it on and off every five minutes as if waiting on something. Now Jinyoung knows exactly what he's been waiting on, and it's a little genius, he admits.

No wonder Mark's been walking around with that self-satisfied smirk lately, and Jackson with his ditzy smile gone ditzier. 

He's been using  _nudes_  to his advantage. Jinyoung tries to dismiss the idea, he really does, but he can't help admiring the appeal. He's not sure something that risqué would even work on Jaebum, let alone draw a positive reaction, but he's willing to try if it meant possibly having him over now rather than at 1AM, reeking of alcohol and smoke and probably too tipsy to do anything. Convinced by that thought, Jinyoung shrugs off the blanket from his shoulders and stands up from the couch. 

He feels strangely apprehensive as he pads to the bathroom, where the mirror is big enough and the lighting is best, and he closes the door with a click, trembling when a shot of excitement races down his spine and shakes through him like thunder.

Jinyoung wastes no time then in tugging his shirt off with careful fingers, dropping the fabric onto the ground to pick up for later and looking into the mirror. His eyes are bright when he meets his own gaze, wide and kind of animated, and a light dust of pink colours across the apples of his cheeks, obvious and a blatant tell-tale sign of his nervousness. He wonders if Jaebum will notice the flush, almost hopes that he will, and decides to start off slow.

He grabs the phone from where he'd set it down on the bathroom counter, thumbing open the camera app with a hard swallow, and feels... naughty -- naughty to be standing in front of the mirror with a pounding heart, naughty to have his shirt on the floor, and naughty with his phone in hand. But mostly, it's the phone in hand that really kicks up the surge of heat that goes through his entire body, the clearest indication of what he's about to do, and what his intentions are, and Jinyoung can't quite believe he's about to go through with something that was Mark's idea in the first place, and that might not even work.

He swipes a hand across the expanse of his abdomen before he can doubt himself, watches with careful eyes as the muscles flutter and flex underneath the pads of his fingertips, and holds the phone at an angle most flattering to him.

He's still wearing the long pants he'd stolen from Jaebum, the ones that hang low on his hips because of their size difference, so the picture doesn't come out nearly as provocative as what Mark probably meant by a nude. But it's good enough for Jinyoung when he goes through the options (because he certainly has more in store depending on Jaebum's reaction), and he turns around to lean against the sink as he sifts between choices.

 **park jinyoung [10:01PM]**  hyung...

Jinyoung chews on the skin of his index finger after finally deciding, and hopes Jaebum is still at drinks and not yet at the club. Luckily, Jaebum's reply comes through almost immediately, and Jinyoung stamps out the stubborn butterflies that flutter in his chest when he returns to their KKT conversation.

 **im jaebum [10:02PM]**  yeah baby?

Jinyoung doesn't bother to type out any text when he attaches the selected image, wouldn't even know what to say, and sends off the shirtless picture without any warning.

He's not smiling in the selfie, his expression neutral and the phone obscuring the lower half of his face. The bathroom lighting hits so that it's just right, accentuating the lines of his body from his abs, to the sharp 'V' tracing into the band of his boxer briefs -- inviting, alluring, enticing. It's the perfect balance between suggestive and innocent, something totally out of character, and yet, Jinyoung's intentions base purely on implication. He wonders how Jaebum will read it though, crosses his fingers that the right message is relayed, and holds his breath when the familiar chime of KKT sounds after nearly five minutes, indicating Jaebum's response.

 **im jaebum [10:07PM]**  jinyoungie... you can't fuckign send me these things when i'm out... you look so fuckging good ohly shit....

Jinyoung's grip tightens around the phone, relief quickly washing away the unease.

He's picked out the typos in Jaebum's message without meaning to, knows already that the older wasn't one for mistakes even when drunk, and wonders with a delighted jolt in his chest if those errors were a result of his selfie, and if Jaebum was as affected as he claimed.

In a heartbeat, Jinyoung is turning back around to face the mirror, setting the phone on the countertop less than carefully and grinning at his own reflection with a new energy at the validation. He's practically beaming. The corners of his eyes have crinkled into little folds as he recalls Jaebum's words, inebriated praise that quickly sends warmth rushing through him and further down south as he's spurred on enough to drag the pads of his fingertips atop the expanse of his own body, starting from the top of his ribcage and melting slow and careful to dwindle along the line of his boxer briefs. He inhales a sharp breath of air at the slight tickle, revelling in the featherweight contact of skin on skin as his eyes fall shut at the mere thought of Jaebum's own hands on him, rough in contrast and calloused at the palms.

He can't help but think then that maybe --  _maybe_  if Jaebum had touched him in the last century or however long it's been, then perhaps he wouldn't be like this now, standing in the bathroom with a hand slipping past the barrier of his pants, so fucking desperate and palming at the half-hard ridge of his cock like it's all he needs, whimpering even though the contact is through the material of boxer briefs.  

It's been nearly a month since he's gotten fucked, or even jerked off, but it's still pathetic. 

It's fucking pathetic, and he grips at the countertop with a free hand, chewing on his lower lip as he contemplates just getting off like this, considers rubbing one out himself instead of waiting on Jaebum to come back and do the job.

It's an awfully enticing thought to have, one that swirls around in his head like a flock of cawing crows, and he wants this, wants it so bad, especially as his grip tightens and he fists his cock surely through the dampening cotton, and he's pretending -- fucking  _pretending_  it were Jaebum instead, pretending so that the mental image is vivid enough to draw another hitched breath from him as he braves the thought and squeezes, chokes on a moan of Jaebum's name half-way out his mouth but that then gets interrupted by the distinct chime of an incoming KKT message tearing through his reverie like a knife.

Jinyoung swears, removes the hand from his pants with a frustrated shake of his head, and blinks open his eyes as bright spots flood into his vision. 

His neck is flush with colour when he locks gazes with himself in the mirror, lips parted in an 'O', and he's embarrassed to see just how fucked out he looks from merely touching himself. He's almost breathless with it too, the rapid rise and fall of his chest a clear indication of his arousal, the glisten of sweat coating the line of his shoulders almost humiliating.

He wishes Jaebum were here to see it now, aches with the desire to have Jaebum all to himself after weeks of suppressing it, holding out, biting back on the lust that, now, seems to culminate like a storm in his stomach and that echoes out in tremors throughout his body, as thundering rainfalls and crackling lightning that do little to stifle the burn of longing in his gut and only seems to worsen it somehow. 

Jinyoung's palm is clammy when he eventually reaches for the phone, thumb quivering as he presses open Jaebum's chat window. 

 **im jaebum [10:11PM]**  jinyoungie... what was that about? you look so fucking hot... 

Not hot enough apparently, if Jaebum still hasn't decided to come home.

Jinyoung stares for a few belated seconds until the heightened thrum of his heartbeat calms down, reads and re-reads Jaebum's message until the words begin to burn into his brain, and then he's dropping the phone with a noisy clatter onto the bathroom counter, and stripping off his pants in one shot. 

He's not going to half-ass this shit.

He wants Jaebum to come over, and he wants him now, and if that meant peeling off every last item of clothing including his fucking socks, then so be it. Jinyoung refrains from giving any attention to his cock, now fully hard and straining against the cotton of his boxer briefs, and instead fumbles for the phone again. He's determined to get this right, to have Jaebum racing over in an instant, and he's not about to wait for the third time to be the charm. He fixes himself to satisfaction with a quick once-over in the mirror, mussing up the hair that lies flat on his forehead to create the dishevelled look he knows Jaebum adores so much, and adjusts the length of his cock so that the head peeks out but only just, fat and pink and  _God_ , Jinyoung knows Jaebum's going to be absolutely squirming once he sees this. 

Another message comes in just as Jinyoung's relenting to give his dick a generous squeeze through fabric, something to at least relieve a bit of the tight-knot pressure in his chest, and it's almost like Jaebum knows somehow, is blue-balling him even as he's alone and desperate. 

Jinyoung back a frustrated whine, lifting the phone to read the KKT text. 

 **im jaebum [10:13PM]** babyyyy... you can't just ditch me like this lol. are u trying to get me hard in public?? 

Jinyoung snorts on a laugh -- not necessarily the objective, but he wouldn't mind it. 

Without replying, he presses out of KKT and into the camera app again, buzzing with a new wave of confidence as he raises the phone to obscure the lower half of his face. And when he finishes with a dozen new selfies to look through, Jinyoung turns back around to lean against the bathroom counter, cheeks a modest pink when he swipes from option to option.

It's different, Jinyoung realises, looking at this second set of choices -- it's a bigger secret to keep, and hopefully something that gets Jaebum off his ass and on his way to Jinyoung's apartment. When Jinyoung examines his chosen picture, he hardly recognises himself. His arm is raised, crooked at the elbow so that his hand disappears into the ruffle of his hair, tousled on purpose. The bathroom lighting still does wonders in highlighting the lines of his abdomen, making it so that each contour is emphasised upon and forces the attentions to follow into the line of Jinyoung's boxer briefs, where the shape of his cock is obvious and obscene and peeking out at the head where it's shiny with precome. 

Jinyoung catches his lower lip between his teeth, wondering now if this was a little... too much.

He quickly stamps out that thought, reminding himself of the possibilities, and returns to Jaebum's conversation where a number of unread messages greet him. 

 **im jaebum [10:13PM]** fuck this im going to the bathroom

 **im jaebum [10:14PM]** u see what u did. 1 shirtless pic and im hiding out in a bar toilet trying not to jizz in my pants

 **im jaebum [10:14PM]** i hate u. 

 **im jaebum [10:14PM]** jackson asked if i got the goods what the hell does tht mean hahahaha...

 **im jaebum [10:15PM]** idk if i want to go out anymore... i just want to be with u, jinyoungie. how long has it been? a month? 

So close, Jinyoung thinks. He's got Jaebum wanting to come over, now all he needs is to push him over the edge. 

 **park jinyoung [10:16PM]** u still in the bathroom? 

 **im jaebum [10:16PM]** yes bitch whose fault is tht. 

 **park jinyoung [10:16PM]** im assuming mine. heres compensation 

He attaches and sends the image in a split second, having to hold back on a squeal as he sees the message go from delivered to read almost immediately. Mark hadn't warned him how nerve-wracking this would be, didn't tell him of the jitters, or the confidence, or even the pleasure obtained just from _taking_ the nudes. Jinyoung feels it now though, feels it in the way his stomach roils, cock twitching when he gets a hand around the length of it while waiting, still overtop the cotton of his underwear but so, _so_ good. He doesn't dare slip his fingers past the elastic waist-band, isn't sure if he'll be able to stop once he starts, and hisses as he adjusts his grip to tighten, moves his hand almost tentatively.  

Jaebum's response comes in only a few minutes later, and by then, Jinyoung is already contemplating just finishing like this. But he's not about to waste his efforts. Jinyoung doesn't let go off his cock even as he uses a free hand to fumble for the phone, unlocks it while continuing to jerk off nice and slow, and exhales in a whine of relief at Jaebum's single response. 

 **im jaebum [10:21PM]** i'm coming over. 10 minutes, jinyoung.

Jinyoung could almost cry. He owes Mark for this one, that's for fucking sure. And who knows -- maybe he'll even send him a nude.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this. comments are always appreciated for improvement! :)


End file.
